I AM BACK
by my.soul.is.in.books
Summary: Clary and Jace are exploring their magical rune powers. Clary discovers a rune that will change her life forever. Max Lightwood and Sebastian Verlac aka Jonathan Christopher will come back to life where their fates will be combined. Join all our heroes to see what will happen next. There will be Clace and Clebastian. (Full summary inside!)
1. Chapter 1

**I AM BACK**

A war between the shadowhunters has just ended. Clary and Jace are exploring their angelic powers and Clary discovers an old, very powerful angelic rune which brings anyone back to life. She knows it is not wise to do so, but SEBASTIAN comes back to life ….DUN...DUN…..! Does he come back as the kind hearted Jonathan or the horrible half demon shadowhunter Sebastian? (AN-Here we pretending that Simon is a shadowhunter)

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **A DARE TO PLAY**

 _CLARY POV_

"JACE! STOP! Don't you dare ….."exclaimed Clary. He had got the dare from Izzy to carry me around the whole neighborhood screaming "We are going to get married! We are going to Peru for our honeymoon where we will make lots of babies."Clary cringed. My mom Jocelyn and Luke were having their wedding party celebrations in the same neighborhood. It was an adult party where no "kids" were allowed. "JACE!STOP!". "Oh come on Clary" said Jace grinning with Herondale smirk which always use to melt my heart. "it's bound to happen sooner or later why not now?" Clary gaped at him and blushed furiously. "Come on! Get this thing over with" exclaimed Magnus. "I have to post this on Instagram." "OK. FINE. Izzy you are going to pay." Said Clary. "Oh you should be thanking me now" she laughed playful grin. "Okay…Clary, if you would….." said Jace smirking.

 _JOCELYN POV_

"Oh God! I'm so happy right now for you two" exclaimed Aline and Helen. "Thank you" said Luke smiling warmly at them.

"JACE!STOP IT!". I turned my head in the direction of the noise. I frowned. If Jace breaks my daughter's heart again, I will personally make sure he never walks again. Luke frowned and turned towards me. "Did I just hear Clary?" without exchanging words we rushed outside.

 _JACE POV_

It was fun troubling Clary. She would make the cutest face ever when she was angry.

"JACE! STOP IT!" I grinned and shouted loudly saying "Let's go to Peru!"

"And why would you be going to Peru?"asked Luke. I froze in shock. I turned around and saw Luke and Jocelyn staring at me and Clary, eyes wide. "Mom, we were just um…" said Clary stammering. "Hey! Why did you guys stop he dare. I-." Simon broke off staring at Luke and Jocelyn. "Sorry" said Clary. Jocelyn replied, "Sorry won't work this time dearie."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **THE RUNE**

 _LUKE POV_

I sighed. Looking at Jace, I pulled his ear and Jocelyn pulled Clary's ear. I know the drill. Jocelyn locked Clary in her room and Jace in the guest room. ( _AN-_ They are staying in Amatis home in Idris for the marriage. They are already married, it was a reception.)

 _CLARY POV_

I sighed and kicked my bed in frustration. I wanted to hang out my friends. I was already missing that little bastard. I smiled and blushed. If only I could transport myself …. Wait! Am I Crazy? I have my RUNES! By the angel… how stupid am I? I searched my room and the stele I was looking for. I grinned evilly. I created a portal and jumped in.

 _JACE POV_

I wondered how Clary would be doing. She would b bored without me, of course. I planned to ask her f she missed me when I will meet her in the morning I smirked.

"Missed me, Mr. Herondale?"

"Ahhhh…..Clary. I was wondering if wanted to complete the dare?" I said quickly masking my surprise. "If you want to do it, I don't want to do it. If you don't want to do it I definitely will." Said Clary smirking. "Being feisty are we? Who's going to carry you? A duck? " Clary laughed.

Behind us the window the crashed. I groaned. "Izzy this is Clary's house. Not yours. Now Jocelyn is gonna kill me."

"Okay! Time to resume the game. Enough chit-chat. Biscuit, you don't worry about Luke and Jocelyn being here. They are in their reception right now." Said Magnus.

"OK Alec! My dear brother. I dare you to act as if you are Clary's husband." Smiled Izzy sweetly her eyes glinting mischievously. "NO" Magnus and I screamed at the same time.

Clary and Alec laughed. "I'm fine with it if you are" said Clary smiling. "Hey!" I said. "You didn't allow me to finish the dare." Clary smiled and Alec was blushing a little. Alec went over to Clary and lifted her staggering a bit. "I never expected you to be this heavy, Clary" said Alec. "Okay. Let me down now." Said Clary.

"NO…. Alec, you have to carry her around the whole room." Said Simon.

"I wish I never thought to do that again." Said Alec. "Don't worry bro. Magnus has to carry you." I said. We all burst out laughing.

 _SIMON POV_

"You know. It's the first time we are actually acting like normal teenagers instead of hunting demons." I said. "Okay, so whose chance is it to give the dare?"

Clary smiled "I think it's time for Izzy to get a taste of her own medicine."

"I agree too" said Simon. "Simon! I thought you would support me!" said Izzy. "Okay Izzy! I dare you to …." "Let Simon do your makeup and select outfit for today!" said Clary. Simon and Isabelle looked horrified. "WHAT!" Izzy shrieked. "Are you crazy?" we both screamed. I would rather jump off a cliff than being stuck between Izzy and Clary.

"Okay, I will do it." Said Izzy

 ** _Time jump_**

"So…..how does she look?" I asked glancing at Izzy. God, she was so beautiful. I could just stare at her all day long. Even with the makeup I applied on her, she looked amazing.

I decided that she would wear a normal T-shirt with a pair of Levi's jeans. Her makeup was…..not that bad. She put the lipstick by herself and I put her mascara and blush. I went on light on the makeup. "Izzy….. You look stunning."Said Clary her eyebrows raising. Jace smirked "Maybe you can be fashion designer or something." We all laughed. Magnus said, "I shall accept you as my partner."

The rest of the night passed quickly. Magnus, Alec, Izzy and I went back.

 _CLARY POV_

After they left, Jace and I snuggled up in his bed and went to sleep.

 ** _Clary's dream_**

"Come on Clary! Hurry up!"Said Jonathan. Clary's eyes widened. "Sebastian?"

"Who's Sebastian?"

"Um no one" I muttered quickly. It felt like déjà' vu'. Then it hit her. When she went to demon realms, she had the same dream except that this was the continuation.

"Umm… I am going to marry Jace right?" she asked Jon. He turned and pat his hand oh her shoulder. "If you want to stop the wedding, you can. I guess you have the pre-wedding jitters. Jace loves you very much. Remember that sis. He will burn the world for you."

"CLARY!" Screamed Val, she looked just like Jocelyn and me.

"Clary! Don't marry Jace!" She cried. "But why not?"

"Because you will forget about me." She sniffed.

"Hey. I will never forget about you. You are my favorite sister."

"She is your only sister." Said Jon, grinning.

I smacked his arm. I wish this was real. My sister, Valentina Jon…

"Clary, you look beautiful" Said Izzy squealing. Luke and Jocelyn enter. They were smiling. "Izzy, it's time for the bridal march. I guess it's time for you and Valentina to go." said Jocelyn.

There were tears in here eyes. "Luke, if you will." She kissed Luke and left. "I guess it's just us two now." Said Luke giving her a hug. She hugged him back.

"Ready?" Luke asked. Clary nodded. Clary was nervous and happy at the same time. They left the room and entered the big hall. She saw everyone Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Robert, Maryse and Max! It surprised her. He was all grown up. They were all on one side and the other side she saw Jocelyn, Jon, and Valentina. And there in front the only thing she wanted to see, Jace. She felt a magnetic force pulling her towards Jace. His eye widens as seeing her and all she could do is stare. Luke handed my hand to Jace. He took it gracefully and kissed it. We turned towards the priest with hand in hand. As soon as the priest started talking everything went black and nothing could be seen except the only image kept glowing. It was a rune.

 _(Dream over)_

I gasped out of my dream and tried to figure out what happened. I turned and saw Jace sleeping peacefully and looked at the clock it was only 2'o clock. I slept back and staring at Jace and thinking could my dream ever be true? And within few minutes again dozed back to sleep.

 _JACE POV_

My sleep was very peaceful as I knew my love, my biggest treasure of my life is safe right beside me. Sleeping.

I heard some knocks on the door but didn't mind opening it and the next few seconds the door flew open breaking the lock. I woke up and saw beside me even Clary woke up with a shocked face. We saw Luke standing outside the room a bit shocked but he was calm. "You guys better be out of bed and Clary get back to your room before Jocelyn comes busts you out." Said Luke with a silent laugh which made Clary blush and me laugh. I got up and saw Clary make a portal. I didn't want her to leave but I was I no mood of spoiling my lovely mood.

 _CLARY POV_

I jumped in the portal and landed back in my room and started cleaning it. Everything was fine except the only thing troubling me was the rune and then I sat down on my bed thinking what it meant I drew the rune in my sketch book. I cleaned up myself and left the room and found Jace seeing off my mom and dad.

"Bye Jace. See you later."I said. He pulled me out and kissed me and said goodbye. When I came in I saw mom was back to work in her room and Luke standing there staring at me. "Luke why the hell are you staring at me?" "You guys are gross." he said and started laughing making me blush.

 ** _Time jump_**

In the evening when we all planned to meet in the institute for training. I thought I should say it Jace about the rune I saw.

"Umm…Jace I wanted to talk you something."

"Yes Clary"

"Ahhhh…."

"You look dam serious. Any problem?"

"It's that I was dreaming a dream and the suddenly I saw a rune. But have no idea what the rune is for."

"Okay…..Lets ask Robert or Maryse?"

"Ya sure."

We both walked towards Robert and Maryse who were standing outside the training room watching us train.

"Ahhhh… hello. I just wanted to ask you something?"

Robert stood up and said" Okay. Go ahead."

"I found another rune and I have no idea what it is used for?"

"Okay. Show me the rune."

"Here you go" I said while giving my sketch book and his eye widens and shows to Maryse. She shrieks and I jump a bit.

"Clary! How do u know this rune?" Said Maryse. Jace asked "Why are you so freaked out?"

"Jace this rune can bring a dead person back to life. I mean anyone, werewolf or vampire or warlock or shadowhunters." said Maryse and turned towards me.

"In the history after 500 years some one again found this rune. Its really powerful rune."

"Thanks Maryse." I said and getting lost in my world but I still couldn't figure out why this rune suddenly comes to me.

I sat down near Jace and the whole dream recaps and then I suddenly flung my eyes open and realize.

"NO! That's not possible" I said.

"What happened Clary?" asked Jace.

"I think so this rune appeared in my mind so I can bring people to life for a reason which I have no idea of but I know who to bring back to life." I exclaimed. At that moment Alec and Izzy came.

"Guys what's wrong?"Asked Alec. "Clary found a rune to bring people back from dead." Explained Jace.

"It's Max who has to come back to life!" and saw all three of them straighten when I said his name.

"Guys believe me, really it's Max who has to come back to life." I exclaim.

Izzy and Jace both say simultaneously "You are not going to do anything like that. We have suffered enough of his death. Not anymore." Said Jace and Izzy and stormed away.

"I looked at Alec who was not angry but surprised and said, "Can you seriously bring Max to life?".

"Ya. Follow me I will show you." I said. And e came without arguments.

We started walking. As the journey was silent and I reached Max's grave. I bring my stele out and drew the rune on his grave.

I wait for few minutes expecting him to magically come out, but nothing like that happened. I look at Alec how heartbroken he looked. I felt guilty.

"I am sorry Alec" I said sobbing. "It's fine Clary. At least you tried." Said Alec.

We had another silent walk back to Institute.

 ** _Time jump of 1 week_**

 _JACE POV_

I woke up early in the morning and started wondering around in the institute. And that's when I heard a knock on the institute door. I ran and opened the door and there stood a boy with his head down. He reminded me lot of Max. "Who are you?" I ask. The boy answers "I am Max lightwood." Lifting his head and seeing me and shouts "Jace! Where is everybody? Alec, Izzy, Mom and Dad?"

 **AN-guyz so that's it so far and please RR. I post every week…. If u have any suggestions for us u can PM me…later**

 **~ . .books**


	3. AN

**Hi guys! Im sorry for such an early authors note.. My exams are coming up and I have to get ready for my pre boards. So im not getting time to post the stories! I will start posting again in the summer vacations... Maybe ? I don't know but im sorry i left you at a cliffhanger! But I'm just telling you that Max is going to be shipped with someone! And you will know that there is some special bond between Max and Clary! Im really one again sorry and bye! PM me if you want to ask me something. And bye..**


End file.
